Old friends become inseparable
by LovelyLovec3
Summary: Isabel has moved to The Palmwoods and now she gets to see her best friends from Minnesota. Now that the best friends are living next to each other their lives turn into a nonstopping adventure. Rated M for language and other stuff ;
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **My first story. It takes place around BTR but a girl comes to The Palmwoods. And it turns out to be a non-stopping adventure for all of them. P.s this takes place after Jo left for New Zealand.

Isabel didn't like the idea of moving to The Palmwoods. Even though her parents just got into a terrible divorce, she didn't want to move all the way to L.A. New York was her home. It was where she belonged.

"Isabel, Mom said you have to help me with the furniture stuff." Isabel's younger sister Mandy said in the car.

"Uh, yeah yeah. I know." Isabel said over her headphones. She was listening to music, hoping to drown out all the noise.

Mandy wasn't that excited moving either but she didn't have a choice. And she knew sooner or later she was gonna have fun.

The two sisters got out of their mother's car. Their mother was walking into The Palmwoods so she can get their room key.

"Isabel, wait out here with your sister. The moving truck should be here in a few minutes."

Isabel sighed. She forced a smile to her mom and nodded. Mandy grabbed her box of magazines and dropped in on the floor.

"Is is really that necessary to have that many magazines?" Isabel asked her 12 year old sister.

"It's like asking you, is it that necessary to listen to music 24/7" Mandy said.

Isabel smirked and helped her sister with all the stuff in the car. Soon the moving truck came and the two girls worked their way to getting their stuff for their new home. When Isabel grabbed a box from the truck she walked into the Palmwoods but stopped suddenly. Her eyes grew wide. A few feet away from her were the guys from Big Time Rush. Her former best friends from Minnesota. She was sure she would never see them again since she moved from Minnesota to New York 6 years ago. She dropped the box on the floor, which made a big thud.

The three guys; Logan, Carlos and James turned around to see their best friend who they haven't seen for about 6 years. They all had the same expression as Isabel. But Logan grew into a big grin and ran towards Isabel. The 2 guys followed.

"Oh my god. You guys are seriously live here?" Isabel asked while giving them big hugs.

"Yeah yeah. Holy crap I can't believe you're here. It's been so long." James said.

"No shit. It's been 6 years." Logan said smirking at James.

"Really? Well, I can't believe you're here." Carlos said.

"I'm shocked too. When i heard you guys were Big Time Rush I would always say 'Those were my best friends back in Minnesota' but no one would believe me."

"Ha. Well this is just too crazy." James smiled.

"I seriously had no idea you guys lived here." Isabel said.

Mandy walked in to see the guys she had known ever since she was a baby. She smiled up at them and the guys looked at Mandy.

"Woah, you guys live here?" Mandy asked while giving them hugs.

"Yeah. This is so unbelievable." James said looking back at Isabel.

"Uh, so you guys need help with the moving stuff?" Logan asked heading towards to moving truck.

"Yeah, that would be great."

When they guys helped the girls with the stuff, Isabel explained why they moved to L.A. The boys felt bad about the divorce. Back in Minnesota Isabel had lived next to Logan in the same apartment. James, Carlos and Kendall would always come to Logan's house so that's how they all got so close. They hanged out all the time and grew on each other. There was never a day where they weren't together. At age 10 Logan and Isabel had shared their first kiss on a dare. James was the one who dared them. But at age 11 Isabel moved to New York because her grandmother was very ill. And ever since they weren't close anymore. That was all about to change because now at age 17 they are all living next to each other at The Palmwoods. This was the start of best friends who haven't seen each other in years finally reconnecting. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos, James and Logan helped Isabel with all the boxes from the moving truck. Suddenly Isabel realized Kendall wasn't here.

"Uh wait, where's Kendall?" Isabel said while placing her bed sheets on her bed.

"Oh he's having uh, a bad day." Logan said looking at the guys.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going through a bad break up." Carlos said in a sympathy voice

"Aw damn what happened?"

"Well his ex moved to New Zealand for a movie career and she's gonna be there for 3 years. So they just broke it up and now he's heart broken." Logan explained.

"Aw well that sucks. Where is he?"

"In the room. We should go surprise him. It'll probably make him happy to see you." Logan smiled.

"Yeah , lets go surprise him." James said

They went two doors down, where the boys lived. James , Logan and Carlos entered the room. Isabel was behind them hiding. Kendall was lying down on the couch. He looked sad. He was whimpering too.

"Hey there. You okay?" Logan asked in a low voice.

Carlos and James motioned Isabel to go to the back of the couch. She moved fast so Kendall wouldn't see.

"No I'm not. My heart is crushed." Kendall sighed

"Well, moping isn't gonna bring her back." Carlos frowned.

Isabel was right behind Kendall. She was standing up at first but then Kendall moved so she jumped down onto he floor making a noise. James looked at Kendall hoping he didn't hear anything. Carlos was snickering and Logan was looking at Isabel. She was silently laughing which caused Logan to chuckle.

"What's so funny? Nothing is funny about a broken heart. Gosh, you guys are suppose to be here for me but you're acting like you don't give a shit." Kendall said.

"We're sorry Kendall. Nothing is funny." Carlos said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, sorry. We are here for you buddy. We're gonna make you get through this. You want anything?" Logan asked.

"Eh, Just get me a Soda." He whispered.

"Okay, anyone else want a soda?" Logan asked looking at James and Carlos.

They both nodded and then at the corner of their eyes, was Isabel raising her hand behind the couch. All you could see was her arm. Carlos and James bursted out laughing and went straight the get the sodas. Logan chuckled and got a soda for Kendall.

"Do you think you're gonna get over her soon?" James asked after he was done laughing.

"I don't know. She meant everything to me." Kendall said grabbing the soda. He sat up on the couch. Logan sat next to him.

James slowly gave the soda to Isabel. He was making sure that Kendall wouldn't notice. Isabel mouthed thank you and opened the can. Her eyes popped because it made a noise. James silently laughed but opened his.

"I guess my heart will get better." Kendall slightly smiled hopefully.

"Yeah man, don't worry about her. You got your boys. We're Big time rush." Carlos said.

"Yeah and there are plenty of fish in the sea." James said looking over at Isabel.

Isabel stood up behind Kendall. She forced herself not to laugh. Logan looked back at her and she put her finger to her lips, meaning shh. Logan looked at Kendall who nodded.

"I'm obviously not gonna look for a girl right now." Kendall looked at James.

"Well, you need a friend that's a girl, right?" James asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess."

James and Logan looked at Isabel who was smiling. She knew that was her cue to say she was here. Logan smiled and looked at Kendall.

"Yeah having a friend that's a girl would definitely be good in this situation." Isabel said walking over to the couch. She was smiling wide at Kendall.

Kendall's expression was priceless. First, he was shocked but then he settled back into reality and smiled at Isabel in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was seeing Isabel.

"Oh my god. Isabel!" Kendall smiled and hugged her. Isabel chuckled and hugged him back.

"You guys were hiding her. Damn I knew it too. I kept hearing things behind me." Kendall smiled.

The boys laughed and looked back at Isabel.

"Yeah we saw her in the lobby." Carlos smiled.

"Woah, so you're living here now?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"Yup. I live just two doors down." Isabel said happily.

"Wow. I'm shocked. Uh, wait why did you move here." Kendall asked.

"Oh, well My parents got a divorce. It-it was pretty sad. My mom got a job out here so we moved here." Isabel said looking at Logan and the back at Kendall.

"Aw wow. Im so sorry about that." Kendall said with sympathy.

"Yeah. It hit me pretty hard." Isabel shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure we'll help you get through it." James said hugging Isabel.

Isabel giggled and nodded. She was so excited that she was back with her best friends. It's been so long. They all headed back to Isabel's apartment and they helped her fixed up her room. She was sharing a room with Mandy.

"Yo, let's go to the pool. It's blazing hot outside." James said while walking back to their apartment.

"Hm okay. But let me go change into my bathing suit. It's probably somewhere in the bags." Isabel chuckled.

"You guys are going to the pool." Mandy peered through the door.

"Uh yeah. You wanna come?" Kendall asked nicely.

Isabel looked at the boys and they all shrugged. Isabel didn't mind too much that her sister was gonna be there.

"SURE!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Alright, well I guess I'll tell Katie to come so she can have someone her age." Kendall said smiling.

"Sounds like a good plan." Isabel said while walking towards her door.

"Meet us at the pool in a few." James said when he reached their door.

Isabel and Mandy got ready for the pool. They told their mother that they'll be down at the pool. Isabel put on her emerald green and white bikini on. She stares blankly at her stomach. Something that she's been uncomfortable with. Her stomach. But she put those thoughts aside and grabbed her towel and suntan lotion. Mandy ran down the hallway and outside towards the pool. Isabel walked to the pool. She saw the boys. James and Logan in the pool. Carlos getting a corn dog and Kendall sitting down on a chair. She saw James awing her and she felt flattered. Kendall looked up and stared at Isabel who was walking towards him.

"Hey. Sorry I took long, I uh, couldn't find my bikini." Isabel said to Kendall.

"Yeah, no problem. We just got here." He said smiling.

"Damn Ms. Isabel looking Sexy." James said in a deep man voice.

"Oh, so that's how you try to get a girl. You talk to them like a 50 year old man." Isabel snickered.

"Oh she got you!" Carlos screamed into James' ear.

Isabel, Kendall, Carlos and James burst out laughing. Isabel sat down on the chair next to Kendall's. Carlos jumped into the pool and him and Logan started play fighting.

While Isabel was putting suntan lotion on, she felt akward while putting it on her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and spread the lotion on.

"Hey, can I get some? I forgot to put so on before." Kendall said to Isabel.

"Oh yeah yeah. Here." Isabel threw the lotion at Kendall. But the sun blocked Kendall's eyes so he didn't see it and it hit him in the head.

"OW."

"Oh my gosh, Kendall. Ar- Are you okay?" Isabel said while going over to him to see what happened.

"Eh, I don't know. My head. I got hit in my head." He said

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Isabel said.

But just then, Isabel tripped over Kendall's flip flops and she landed right on top of him.

"Well isn't this comfy." Kendall chuckled.

"Whoops. I- I didn't see your flip flop. Gosh" Isabel smirked. She rushed back to her chair and laid down.

She watched the other boys play in the pool. She looked back at Kendall who was looking at her too. They both had the same thought. At the exact time, they both jumped into the pool. They laughed and all of them decided to playfully fight in the water. It was the first time Isabel was seriously having fun in weeks. And she never wanted it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was having fun in the pool. It was the first time Isabel really laughed in weeks. After the pool they all went back to the boys' place. To Isabel's surprise the guys acted exactly the same. She thought that they would act differently (in a good way) but they were the same. Which made Isabel feel more comfortable. She needed them back in her life. Just to make her happy.

"I'M GONNA TAKE A SHOWER" James yelled while running in the bathroom.

Kendall, Isabel, Carlos and Logan had already taken showers and changed into dry clothing. But James being all weird decided to wait until night to change into dry clothes.

"Well hurry up, you lazy bum!" Carlos said.

"Yeah seriously, we have to pick a movie we wanna see." Isabel said.

Logan thought it would be a good idea to have a sleepover like how they used to back in Minnesota. So Isabel decided that they should watch a movie.

"Oh my gosh. We should watch a sex movie." James yelled from the bathroom.

Everyone bursted out laughing.

"James. Seriously. That just made me laugh." Kendall said laughing like crazy.

"I swear James you are something else." Logan chuckled.

"Well I thought it was a good idea. Sorry for thinking it was." James said in a sad tone.

"Wait wait. I know what movie we should watch. We should watch _Kick- Ass_. It's a freaking awesome ass movie."

"Oh oh I heard of that. It's sort of a superhero movie. This normal kid turns into a superhero to prove that normal people can be." Carlos peered out from the blankets on the floor for the sleepover.

"Uh yeah. Carlos explained it pretty well." Isabel giggled. "It's actually really good. There's a bit of violence though." She said.

"Oooh violence." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Well it's a pretty awesome movie. Let's watch it. Please please please." Isabel grinned up at the boys.

"Hell yeah. I'm up for a violent movie" Logan smirked and popped in the Netflix DVD.

"YO JAMES. WE'RE GONNA WATCH _KICK-ASS. _HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE SHOWER." Kendall yelled.

"OKAY!"

When James came out of the shower, they all gathered around on the floor. No one had actual sleeping bags but there was blankets and pillows for everyone and Logan popped some popcorn for all of them. James was lying down on the right side of the Tv. Kendall and Isabel were both in front of the couch, which was were Carlos was, and Logan was on the left of the Tv. They were all in their Pjs. When the movie started, Kendall was actually surprised that their was some violence in the movie. After a couple minutes into the movie, Kendall and Isabel feet were touching and they started playing footsie. They didn't even realize this until there was a loud scream coming from the movie, which made them settle back into reality.

James, every now and then would look back at Isabel who at first seemed a little freaked out about the violence. He thought she was scared. But then he saw that her and Kendall were playing footsie. He was pretty shocked at first. He didn't know what but something about that made him…sorta jealous. James Jealous? There was never such thing. James never had any feelings for Isabel. Not as kids and he was pretty sure he didn't now. But seeing her happy with Kendall just hurt him a little. But James shrugged the feeling off and listened to the movie.

"OH!" Logan and Carlos screamed in shocked at a part in the movie.

"See see. There is a sex scene in here." James half laughed.

"Oh come on, that barely counts." Isabel stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is not second grade." James said laughing.

"Well obviously, second graders would never be allowed to watch a sex scene." Carlos said.

"Cover your eyes!" Logan said covering his eyes.

James threw a pillow at him. Logan, shocked, threw the pillow back and then before you knew it there was a pillow fight. The movie was minutes till ending so they weren't missing much. Carlos jumped onto Kendall and smacked him with a pillow. Isabel threw pillows at James. He threw pillows at her and she laughed.

"Shhhh!" Ms. Knight hissed at them. She came out of her room in her pjs.

"Oh, so-sorry Ms. Knight." Carlos said looking ashamed.

"Whoops. Sorry Mom, forgot you were even here." Kendall said while placing the pillow back onto the couch.

"Well, please just be quiet." She said in a nicer tone.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry Ms. Knight." Isabel said while laying back down into the blankets.

She walked back into the room and everyone started laying down into the blankets.

"Well that was fun." James said.

"Super." Kendall chuckled.

"This is my first day in The Palmwoods and I can honestly say this has to be the best time I've had in such a long time." Isabel said.

"I can say the same. This day was fun." Carlos said with his eyes closed.

"And since we're all living here all days are gonna be like this." Logan smiled.

"Exactly how it was when we were kids." Kendall pitched in.

"Wows. It's been a long ass time." Isabel sighed.

"It really has. But this time we're not letting you get away." James said smiling.

"Ditto." Carlos and Logan said.

"Agreed." Kendall said facing Isabel.

"I'll make sure that won't happen." She said with the biggest grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in boys' place startled Isabel a bit. She actually forgot that they were having a sleepover. She opened her eyes and saw Logan sound asleep. She giggled at the sound of him slightly snoring. She turned around. Kendall was asleep and so was James. Carlos was all stretched on the couch. She was actually surprise that she was the only one awake. It was 7:12. She laid her head back down on the pillow and stared up at the celling. She started thinking about New york. She started thinking about all her friends and wondered how they're doing without her.

"Good morning Mrs. I'm starting to like Kendall." Logan laughed.

Isabel turned around and saw Logan looking at her. He was smirking.

"Pssh, No. You're kidding right." Isabel punched his arm.

"Ow. Sheesh, that hurt." Logan whispered sarcastically.

"Well sorry Mr. Weirdo."

"Weirdo? At least say something true like I did."

"I don't like him like that." Isabel whispered.

"Okay in all seriousness, do you really. I won't even say a thing if you say yes."

"I am being serious. I don't like Kendall like that. You guys are my best friends and let's say I did like him I wouldn't want it to ruin this whole friendship."

"Okay, You do have a point. I believe you though. So are you happy here?"

"Yeah super freaking happy. I needed to have you guys back in my life again."

"Ha yeah. I can say the exact same. But I mean, are you okay that you left New York. I know it was hard for you when you left Minnesota so I would figure it would be hard leaving New York too."

There was a long pause from Isabel. She really couldn't find the right words.

"Yeah. Yeah i kind of do miss it. But I miss how it was. I moved during the right time."

"What you mean?"

"Well, when I first moved there I had a great time. I made lots of friends and my life was good. But lately it-it just wasn't the same. It's sorta hard to explain. But all I know is that it was best for me to move. I just wished my dad was still here. The divorce really hurt me. I don't even know how Mandy deals with it. I couldn't really enjoy my life. It affected me badly."

"Nobody's parents should get divorced. And I remember your dad was such an awesome guy."

"He really was. I honestly don't know why this whole divorced happened. But I just knew that my dad wasn't happy with my mom. He wasn't the same and I had a feeling that the divorce was gonna come. And that's when everything started to change. Right before the divorce. New York didn't feel like my home anymore. Everywhere I went just made me feel…weird. But I miss it. Missed how it _used_ to be."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry that the divorce happened."

"Thanks Logan. That's why I said I needed you guys back in my life. I had to get some positive energy back in my life. Before we left New York, I guess you can say I wasn't the same anymore. I did somehow change but so did everything else. I remember when I told my friends that I was moving. And they were just sad. But even though New York didn't feel like it was for me, I was still pretty sad about moving. I knew I was leaving a lot of things behind."

"Moving is always hard. Always. But you just have to deal with those type of things. And I'm glad you're back. When you left Minnesota, everything didn't feel the same anymore. No more knocking on your doorbell. No more fun ass sleepovers. It was actually hard on all of us. Even though you said New York somehow changed, I know you'll still miss it."

"Yeah but I rather be here than over there."

"Thank god." Logan chuckled.

"Ha. It's true."

"Did you ever meet someone special in New York?"

"Like a guy?"

"Yeah, someone special means a guy."

"Oh, well. I had those usual "two week" relationships. Nothing really serious. But, um, there-there was this guy. He was my friends friend. I didn't, uh, know him too well but something about him was…different... But, uh, there was this rumor that he had slept with this girl. No one knew who but then there was a rumor that he had gotten her pregnant but she got an abortion. And before I left, it turned out to be true. But I never found out who the girl was."

"Damn. That's fucked up. When- when was that?"

"Uh, I think about a month before I left. My parents were going through the divorce at that time. So it was around a month before i left that the rumor started. And 2 days before leaving, my friend told me that it was true. She didn't know who the girl was so neither did I."

"How did she know it was true?"

"Well, people were whispering about it a lot and then he finally admitted it was true but he never said who the girl was. Maybe he did but my friend didn't know."

"Damn, that's pretty intense. To me, Abortion is just-just sad. I know when you're teenager and having a kid is hard but apportion is so extreme for me. I find it wrong."

"Yeah yeah. Uh, A lot of people I knew found it wrong too. It's sad that it happen to that girl."

"Yeah, and now she has to go through life knowing that she killed her child."

Isabel was going to say something but was interrupted by James. He was moving around in the blankets. He sighed and sat up. He looked at Logan and Isabel, who were looking back at him.

"Uncomfortable, there?" Isabel snickered.

"Yes very. Make me comfortable please." He whispered-laughed.

"Okay James." Logan held out his arms

"Ew dude. I'm not gay." James said looking at Logan.

"It was a joke, James. Sheesh." Logan got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ha I know you were." James chuckled.

"Ergh, Me is trying to sleep." Kendall groaned.

"Oh sorry." James whispered.

"Eh, it's alright. I should probably get up anyway." He said with a yawn.

"Yes, it would be best if you got up sleepy head." Isabel half laughed.

"FIne fine." Kendall got up from the blankets and went into the kitchen with Logan.

"So people, I believe we need to get to know the new Isabel. It's been 6 years since we've seen you. We should get to know the new you." James said grinning.

The boys besides Carlos ( who was still sleeping) nodded and chuckled.

"Well, there isn't, uh, much new to me. Don't I seem like the old me?" Isabel winked.

"Well, we all are different somehow. But missy you came back from New York. And i know for a fact New York changed you. That's what New York does."

"Pssh, How do you know if New York changed me? The only thing new about me is that i got taller, straighter hair and more confident. Does that satisfy you James?"

"Don't forget bigger boobs." Logan laughed hysterically.

All the boys laughed and Carlos, who just woke up, chuckled. Isabel was smiling. She looked down at her boobs and snorted. It was funny seeing the boys laughing hysterically.

"Okay enough about my big boobs. Gosh. Be mature men." Isabel said

"Hey, we are mature enough. Lot of other guys would keep saying that you got big boobs. Since we are generous we are only mentioning it once." Kendall laughed.

"Wows thank you so much. This is what I get for being friends with only boys." Isabel shook her head.

"Oh come on, we love you." Carlos nudged Isabel on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we just joking. We wont mention it again." Logan said.

"I know you're just joking." Isabel stuck her tongue out.

Isabel got a text from her mother saying that she's leaving for work and that she has to be home now to look over Mandy. So she told the guys and they said they'll all hang out later.

Isabel went two doors down and saw her mother dressed for work. When her mother left, Isabel went in her new room. She saw Mandy sleeping and smiled. Isabel went to the living room and turned on the computer to look for jobs in L.A. Isabel felt bad that her mother was doing this on her own. She didn't want to see her mother going through this alone. Isabel thought it would be a good thing to help her mother out. So when she saw an ad for a modeling agency, Isabel was pretty interested. She knew the becoming a model old take skills but she was pretty confident in her self. Isabel has always wanted to be a model ever since she moved to New York. She just needed to get a folder of good quality photos. Luckily, in New York she shot a few modeling photos with her friend on her birthday. Isabel sighed. She thought a chance like this would never happen. Especially how things been turning out lately. But now this was something Isabel wanted. And Isabel is determined to do this. She was ready and nothing was gonna stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since Isabel sent an email to the modeling agency. They haven't gotten back to her but Isabel wasn't nervous or anything. She told herself to wait and that is what she was gonna do.

Isabel and her mother registered her at the school the boys went to. When she first told Logan he was ecstatic . He told the rest of the boys and they were ecstatic too. James gave her a huge hug.

"Oh gosh, you're definitely gonna fit right in." James smiled

"I would hope so." Isabel giggled.

Later the day, Isabel was in her room staring straight at the celling. Her mind was handling so many thoughts at once. She closed her eyes suddenly and put her hands on her stomach. She twitched at the coolness of her hands. Her stomach was something that made her uncomfortable. The thought of it made her uncomfortable.

"Why do you always touch your stomach in a weird way." Mandy whispered. She was standing next to the door and was looking straight at her sister.

Isabel opened her eyes wide. She sighed at sight of her sister. She honestly didn't feel like talking.

"What do you mean," Isabel said with a confused face. "I don't touch my stomach in a weird way."

"Yes you do. You do it a lot actually. You probably don't even know you do it. You did it a lot right before we left New York."

"I don't do it a lot and it's no big deal. My stomach is just really sensitive. It's been hurting a bit lately. I think I ate something bad."

"Like what?" Mandy asked walking towards her own bed.

"I don't know. Well, when we first came here I ate some yogurt so maybe that's been hurting me."

"Well that's stupid yogurt then." Mandy half laughed.

"I agree." Isabel chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. Isabel got up and answered it. She smiled at the faces of her best friends.

"Come one missy. We are taking you on an adventure!" Kendall yelled in excitement.

"Yea so hurry up and get your important items and let's get going." Carlos smiled.

"Okay okay. Hold up though. I gotta tell my mom."

"She's here?" Logan asked looking over Isabel's head.

"Yeah, she has off today. Just wait right here."

"Nah, we're good." Logan went past Isabel. The boys followed him and they entered her house.

"Seriously? You know, you guys don't listen to me." Isabel said while walking pass them to tell her mom.

"We love you though." James called after her.

When Isabel told her mother that she was going out, her and the guys left. There was a limo waiting outside of the Palmwoods and Isabel look shocked. The guys wouldn't tell her where they were going. They just repeated that they're on an adventure. In the limo they all started to chat. Right until a rap song came on the radio. Isabel had a huge grin on. The guys looked at her surprisingly. When the rapping begun Isabel rapped along. The guys had wide eyes and they started chuckling. They had no idea Isabel could rap.

"Holy shit, you rap?" Kendall asked. His jaw dropped.

"Uh fuck yeah. I lived in New York for a long ass time." Isabel winked.

"Damn, so New York taught you how to rap. That's too weird. You…I never imagine little innocent Isabel would learn how to rap." James snickered.

"Pssh, I was never that innocent."

"Haha, very funny." James laughed sarcastically.

Isabel playfully hit him in the arm. He yelped in pain but shook the pain away. He glared at her and then jumped on top of her. She laughed hysterically. She was trying to push him off but he was too strong.

"James. DUDE!" Isabel said while laughing.

"Sorry miss innocent. Can't hear you."

"Okay okay, please get off me."

James slowly got off her and she sighed in relief. She fixed herself and glared at the boys.

"Well that was pretty weird." Kendall stared at James.

"Weird is my middle name." James shrugged.

"Pssh, really? I thought it was ass-hole." Isabel giggled.

"OH ! She got you." Carlos yelled in James ear.

"Fine fine. My heart is now crushed." James fake-sobbed

The limo stopped. Isabel turned to look out the window but was stopped but Kendall and Logan.

"No no, you are not allowed to see just yet." They said

They got out and Kendall was covering her eyes. She whined. She didn't like the suspense of not knowing. Finally, she heard whispers and Kendall moved his hands away. Isabel looked up. She smiled wide at what she was seeing. Rocque Records.

Isabel gasped. "This is where you guys record your songs?"

"Yup Yup. Come." Logan walked to the front door.

They entered the front door and went to the studio. James whispered into Isabel's ear saying that she was gonna meet someone they call Gustavo. She seemed pretty confused but she was excited to meet anyone. They entered the studio and then there was a yell…coming from Gustavo.

"DOGS! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Uh, Gustavo we have a guest." James said.

"Psh, guests are not allowed."

"Well, can this guest possibly be allowed because she is best friends with Big Time Rush. And she loves them and she would really like to meet their record producer." Isabel grinned.

They boys snickered and glared at Gustavo who was looking at Isabel.

"So you're the guest. Hm, well you don't seem to bad," He sighed. "Boys I need you in the sound booth. Now."

"Oh cool. I get to see you guys sing." Isabel said chuckling.

"No laughing missy." Kendall said.

"Me laughing? I would never laugh at someone singing. Pssh, you guys are Big Time Rush." She said while taking a seat on the couch.

"True." Kendall smiled and headed to the sound booth with the rest of the guys. They smiled at their best friend. Isabel smiled back at them and watched them sing. They were singing Worldwide. Isabel watched Kendall's expression. She knew about the break up and she wanted to make sure that this song wouldn't make him sad. She definitely didn't want to see him sad. He was one of her best friends. She cared for him. But while he was singing, he didn't show any sadness. And everyone noticed it too. He was completely over Jo.

When the guys finished singing they all sat down on the couch. Isabel told Kendall that she noticed that he wasn't sad during the song and he confessed that he was over Jo. There was no point to continuing missing her. They couldn't agree more.

They headed to a small mall. Isabel suggested that they eat Mcdonalds and the guys nodded. They raced inside laughing. The guys had a bit of disguises on because since they are out in public that wanted to have a disguise. So to Isabel it was kinda weird. She was making fun of them and then Logan threw french fries at her. She gasped and threw some back.

"Okay okay, no more throwing. We can get kicked out of Mcdonalds." Carlos whispered.

"Sorry that Isabel was acting like a 5 year old." Logan snickered.

Isabel glared at Logan. They both laughed. Later when they were walking out of the mall there was two guys who kept eying Isabel. When she stepped out of the mall, the two guys stepped closer to her.

"Hey sexy, you got a nice body." One of the guys said.

"Yeah, you do. What do you do to keep a nice body?"

"Hey! Who the fuck are you" James hissed.

"Who the fuck are you." One of the guys mocked James. The other guy grabbed Isabel's arm. He smirked.

"Get the fuck of me." Isabel angrily said.

"Bitch." The guy said and gripped her arm harder.

"Get the hell of her." Carlos said. Kendall walked toward the guy who was gripping Isabel's arm.

"What the hell you gonna do about it?"

Kendall punched the guy in the face. He let go of Isabel's arm and stumbled backwards. The other guy lunged at Kendall but Logan stopped him but kicking him, causing him to fall.

"Fuck." Isabel whispered.

The guy got up and punched Kendall. He punched him in his jaw and caused Kendall to fall. He was holding is jaw. Carlos and James pushed the guy down. This was the time to run.

"Kendall, get the fuck up. We have to run." Isabel said gripping his arm. He got up suddenly and they all started to run.

The two guys got up and started running after them. Kendall couldn't run as fast. Isabel and Logan held on to him while running.

"Hurry up, there behind us." Carlos said very alerted. They ran past a few houses and then climbed up someone's fire escape. Kendall bumped hard into the fence, which made a loud noise.

"Kendall, Kendall grab my hand." Isabel said. They hurried up the fire escape and realized they were on a roof of an 3 story apartment. All of them sighed and rested on the roof. Kendall, who's jaw was a bit swollen, was sitting down. Isabel went to him concerned.

"How badly does it hurt?" She asked holding his face into her hands.

"Uh, it feels like I got punched in the jaw." He slightly chuckled. He sighed and looked into Isabel's eyes. She had a the concerned look in her eyes.

"Yo, Kendall you okay? James walked over to him and Isabel. Isabel had let go of Kendall's face and was now looking over at Logan and Carlos.

"Yeah. Those guys punched hard." He sighed.

"Shit, I feel so bad." Isabel exhaled.

"Why, you didn't do anything." Kendall said.

"Yeah I know, it's just that the guys started with me first and well I don't know. I just hate that they hurt you." She said moving closer to Kendall.

"Well, It wasn't your fault. And what were we suppose to do. Just let you be harassed. I don't even know what those guys were thinking, you were with 4 guys. I swear, they're dumb asses." Kendall said.

"That's so true. What they fuck they thinking when they see you with 4 guys." Logan shook his head.

"And don't worry, Im fine. It's just a bit of swelling." Kendall shrugged.

"Yeah well when we get back I'll take care of you." Isabel laughed.

"You better," He smirked. "You gonna give me some ice cream too."

"Yes, I'll give you ice cream." Isabel laughed and laid her head on Kendall's shoulder.

When they got back to the boys' apartment, Kendall rested on the couch. He explained everything that happened to his mom. She didn't like the idea of those guys harassing Isabel and that they hurt her son but she was proud that they jumped in. Isabel came in the room with ice cream and stared at Kendall. He gasped and then laughed. She went of to him and sat down on the couch.

"Here is your ice cream." Isabel smiled.

"Why, thank you." He smiled back.

Isabel kissed his check and started eating her ice cream. He smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"Eat your ice cream mister." She smiled.

"Yes m'am." He chucked

**Was it good? Review please :) :) and don't worry more chapters coming out either later today or tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the day Isabel and the guys been waiting for. The first day that Isabel was going to school. And they all knew that something interesting was gonna happen. I mean, everyday something interesting happens.

Isabel got up real early and got ready for school. She wore her black skinny jeans and her red 'LOL' top. She had her hair out and put a bow in it. She thought she looked pretty damn good. Mandy was also going to school that day but to a different school She was going to Junior High and the school was only a few blocks away from Isabel's school.

There was a knock on the door. Isabel opened the door and saw Carlos and Logan. She smiled up at them.

"Are you ready for school?" Carlos hugged Isabel. Logan hugged her too.

"Yeah, I am. Kinda sucks though cause we have to get up so early. But It's all good." She smiled.

"I feel you. Well hurry up and get Mandy."

"Okay. Let me make sure she's ready."

The boys suggested that they can drop Mandy off of her school first and then they go to their school. Isabel thought it was a good idea and Mandy was ecstatic, especially because they're gonna ride in a limo. When they headed out to the limo, Kendall and James were already inside. It's been 3 days since the whole thing at the mall so Kendall's jaw was fine now. No more swelling. After dropping Mandy off at her school, they were now at High School. And Isabel wasn't nervous one bit. They walked into the school and headed to homeroom.

"Good morning everyone. Uh, well we have a new student here. Welcome Isabel Grave." Mr. Holler said.

"Sup Isabel. My name is James." James said smiling.

"Dude…I already know you." Isabel said.

"I believe that's the point." He snickered.

"BLAH BLAH." Isabel yelled in his ear.

Isabel sat in front of Kendall and in front of her was James. In the row beside her was Logan and Carlos was in front of James. This was too perfect.

"Isabel right?" A voice said. It was a girl named Shontelle.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Yeah Shontelle, this is our best friend." Logan said.

"No way. Best friends with Big Time Rush. Well, you definitely lucky to have best friends as sweet as these guys."

"Haha, sweet my ass." Isabel snickered.

"What?" James turned around to face Isabel.

"I'm kidding. You know, I love you guys." She said.

The rest of the day was something Isabel wouldn't forget. It was completely different from New York. Everyone was just so different from each other. Everyone had a different personality from each other. To Isabel, this is where she belonged. She got along with everyone she met. She loved feeling like she didn't have to act like someone she wasn't. Not like she did back in New York. This was the best thing for her. And for some reason, she felt like she got closer to her boys. Especially Kendall. But Isabel got pretty close to Shontelle. Shontelle and Isabel weren't that different. They were both 5'4 and had brown straight hair. And just like Isabel, Shontelle doesn't take shit from anybody. The whole day was just fun. There was learning involved and Isabel respected the teachers. But today, it was for meeting people and enjoying every moment.

"Excuse me but why are you so beautiful?" Kendall asked Isabel during lunch.

"You know, I ask myself that same question everyday." She smiled.

"Conceited." James coughed.

"What? I am _NOT_ conceited." Isabel argued.

"Then why do you ask yourself the same question everyday?" James smirked.

"We-"

"Because she is beautiful." Kendall interrupted.

Isabel faced Kendall and grinned. "Thank you." She said.

"Hmm, Kendall Kendall…looks like you got a crush." James teased him.

"It's sad to say that I agree with James." Logan whispered and Carlos nodded.

Isabel laughed at the boys and shook her head. Kendall laughed along.

"Seriously, I can't call her beautiful without being accused that I have a crush. What has this world come to." Kendall said.

"Whatever you say Kendall." James said looking down at his lunch food.

The next day,after school, Isabel was home. Her second day of school was just as good as the first. She felt like she belonged and to her that was the best feeling. It was around midnight. Isabel couldn't fall asleep and luckily there was no school the next day. So she was in the living room…alone. Her headphones in. Only the sounds of the song she was listening to. She was laying down on the couch in her black and pink pajamas. She was thinking about the modeling agency. They still haven't got back to her email. Even though Isabel was confident she just had a lack of faith towards the modeling job.

_Hey missy, are u sleeping? -_Kendall texted Isabel.

_Nope. Can't fall asleep. My head is making it impossible to sleep. _

_Would you like to talk to ME about it?_

_ERGH it gonna be too much writing._

_Then let me pick you up and we can walk around in the park._

_But Im in my pjs.._

_So am I :)_

_LOL okay . _

Isabel smiled at the texts Kendall sent. She couldn't possibly believe that Kendall was actually gonna pick her up and take her to the park. It was midnight. But knowing Kendall, she knows that he really means what he says. So she got up and put her not -so- straight hair into a ponytail. She checked up on her sister and mother to make sure they were sleeping and they were.

_OPEN THE DOOR ;) -_ Kendall texted Isabel.

She smiled at her phone and quietly walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Kendall in his gray sweats and a black t-shirt. His hair looked pretty normal.

"I can't believe you actually wanna go to the park and talk." Isabel whispered.

"Awesome right?" He whispered back. He extended his arm so Isabel can grab onto it. She did and closed the door quietly behind her.

They walked out of The Palmwoods and headed to the park. Kendall was telling Isabel what him and Carlos did after school. They were in the apartment and they were in the slide thing. But Carlos got stuck so it was like a mission to get him out. Isabel laughed just thinking about Carlos getting stuck. When they were got to the park, Kendall and Isabel laid down on the grass. They were next to each other looking straight up at the sky.

"Why was your mind making it impossible to sleep." Kendall asked. Knowing Isabel she was gonna have a whole lot to say. Especially if it's something bad.

Isabel sighed. "I don't know. I've been thinking about a lot of shit."

"Do you actually wanna talk about it?

Isabel already knew the answer. She didn't want to. But she realized that the whole point of being in the park was to talk. And she knew that she needed to get some things off her chest.

"I-I don't know," She lied. "Like, everything is going good but every time I think about something bad nothing goes good anymore. Or well, it doesn't feel good anymore."

"But if things are going good, then why think about something bad. You already know if you think about something bad everything isn't gonna feel good anymore. So why put yourself in that kind of situation."

"Because that's what my mind does. It's like I can't even control my own fucking mind. I want to live here and be here with you guys and have fun all the time but things are just holding me back."

"Like what?" Kendall asked with concerned.

She knew she couldn't tell him. Even if she needed to get it off her chest, she just couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. Not anytime soon.

"Like my life in New York," She said sighing. She didn't fully lie. "I know I talk a lot about New York but so much shit happened to me there. Some good and some bad. And I hate- I just hate that I haven't gotten it off my chest."

"Then get it off your chest. I don't give a fuck what it is. I just wanna know. I want you to know that I'm here for you. I won't even tell anyone if you don't want me too."

_How can I tell you something I never told anyone about,"Isabel thought to herself._

"I acted like someone I wasn't. I never showed anyone who I really was. I didn't make any real friends. Everyone I met were people who I never considered as friends. Nobody got to know the real me and after the divorce I completely shut down. It's like I wasn't there anymore. A-" Isabel stopped herself. She realized that tears were falling down her checks. She felt embarrassed crying in front of Kendall. She looked at him and sighed. She was done talking about it. She just couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry. Ugh wow I- I'm sorry." She said.

"No need to be sorry. I understand that it was bad."

_You don't even know how bad._

"I just feel that I was a dumb-ass for not acting who I really was. In New York, you had to be something you're not or you didn't fit in or people wouldn't like you. Everything was just so complicated. Especially right before I moved."

"How do you know that people wouldn't like you because you didn't act like someone you weren't. Someone should of a least know the real Isabel."

"Everyone was sort of the same. And I wasn't like everyone. When I first moved there it was fun. I met people but when I got to High school it all changed. I didn't fit it at first so I had to act like someone I wasn't. And I didn't have anyone to go to when I had problems because I didn't have real friends. It was all fake. Those years were all fake to me." Isabel sniffled. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Thinking back at it was just overwhelming. Especially because she was crying in front of Kendall.

"Well, even though it wasn't the right thing to do you still made it through. That shows that you're a strong person. You went through a lot of shit back In New York. And maybe I can't understand all of it because I haven't been through it but I know that you're strong. And all the shit you've been through will only make you stronger. But that was the past and you can't change it. You can't live with regrets."

"I just wish I can forget all the shit I've been through. I don't wanna spend my days thinking about it. It wouldn't be fair to me and to you guys. I don't wanna go to you or the other guys if I feel bad about what happened in the past. I shouldn't be thinking about it but then my fucking mind likes to be an ass-hole and makes me suffer. It controls me."

"The way you're saying it sounds like you're dying. Our minds can be ass-holes sometimes but I don't think it can actually control you. You have to control who you are. Your mind doesn't do that for you."

"It doesn't control me like all the time. But every time a bad thought comes to my head I can't get it out. As much as I try I can't." Isabel sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna see you all sad. No matter what happened in the past won't happen again."

"I'm sure as hell I won't ever let that happen again."

Kendall held Isabel's hand. She turned to face him and smiled. He smiled back. The rest of the time in the park, Kendall talked about how Minnesota was without Isabel. Then he talked about Big Time Rush. Throughout the whole time Kendall was talking, they never stopped holding hands. And throughout the whole time, they both never wanted to let go.

**OMG ! what is Isabel hiding? What happened in New York that she won tell? Review pleasee :) :) more chapters probably tomorrow **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This is Isabel's thoughts. It's gonna be short just letting you know. **

_ I wasn't ready to tell anybody what happened. I didn't tell anybody in New _

_York and I can't do it here. Even though they're my best friends I can't tell them. I already know what they'll say. I'm so disappointed in you. Why the fuck would you do that? What was going through your head when you did that. You should be ashamed. Okay well maybe they won't say I should be ashamed. Or maybe they would. But I'm definitely not gonna take a chance. I think about what i did everyday. How my life would of been. That night at the party was something I won't ever forget. His hands all over me. The pain i felt when he went inside me. I thought I loved him but he proved to me that it was just for sex. I was betrayed that night. I was broken. And those few weeks in New York were hell. I just want somebody to tell me it's gonna be okay. I have never felt all alone. The baby was only 3 weeks old. I thought having an abortion was the best thing for me. I couldn't be 17 and pregnant. That wasn't the life I pictured for myself. But now, everyday since the abortion I have cried myself to sleep. Every so often I think of the baby. My baby. The life it never had. I have to live with the fact that, at age 17, I was pregnant for only 3 weeks. I killed the baby that was inside me. And nobody knows. _


	8. Chapter 8

She looked at him. She couldn't take her eyes off his perfect face. The way his mouth moved when he talked. The way he smiled. The way his hand tighten hers. The way he fixed his hair with his other hand. The way he never let her hand go. She smiled at him.

He looked at her. They were silent but there was no need to talk. Their eyes said it all. He looked at her beautiful face. Her brown eyes. Her nose. Her mouth, that would sometime curl up into a smile. He looked at her lips. He was tempted to kiss them. But would she let him? Would she pull away? He knew that he couldn't go a day thinking 'what if'. He had to kiss her. This was the perfect moment.

He slowly got closer to her face. Her eyes were still locked into his and she didn't want to break the eye content nor the hand holding. But Kendall got closer and soon enough placed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and innocent but after a while turned into a passionate kiss. Isabel let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. One of Kendall's hand was in her hair and the other around her waist. The kiss was something they both wanted. Kendall let the kiss go and placed his forehead on hers.

"Uhm, I wanted to do that for a while." Kendall sheepishly said.

"Wow, so you do kiss good." Isabel grinned.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled.

"Thank you for tonight. I needed to talk…and kiss you." She giggled.

"Anytime."

After a while, Kendall and Isabel walked back to The Palmwoods, holding hands. They swore that they wouldn't tell the guys yet about the kiss. Kendall said that they would just tease us and Isabel agreed. She thought about how the guys would react if they found out. She didn't even know what the kiss meant. Was it suppose to mean something more? When they headed back to Isabel's door, Kendall leaned in for another kiss. Isabel's stomach got instant butterflies and she kissed him back.

"You definitely know how to make a girl feel better."

"No, just you." He smirked.

"Shit, stop using stupid lines, gosh."

"I like seeing you spaz out about these kinds of things. It makes you look like a total weirdo."

"Kendall Knight, you kissed me but you call me a weirdo. Yup, you're definitely a good friend." She said.

"I'm the best out there." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Goodnight." He said walking two doors down.

"Sweet dreams."

Isabel watched as Kendall stepped in the door and quietly closed it. She stayed in the hallway with her head facing the celling. She closed her eyes and pictured the kiss in her head…over and over again. She opened the door and inhaled. She was scared if her mother found out that she has been gone. But as she could see, her mother was sleeping and so was her sister. She closed the door ad tip-toed to her bed and slept the night away. But in the back of her mind she knew that she couldn't be able to sleep.

"Get your butt up." Someone whispered into Isabel's ear.

"Uh mmmm." She groaned. She didn't even bother to look at who it was.

"So guess what I found out." The voice whispered.

"Ugh, what?" She yelled into her pillow.

"You and Kendall kissed…very passionately." The voice chuckled.

Isabel looked up quick. She saw Logan, Carlos and James on the side of her bed. Her eyes grew wide.

"What-but you lying." She stammered.

"Oh don't worry, he didn't really tell us. He told us in his sleep. A very stupid thing." James jumped on her bed.

"Fuck you're serious. Wait hold up, how the hell you got in here."

"Don't try to change the subject missy. We know what you're doing." Logan pointed a finger at her nose.

"But just to clarify, your mom let us in." Carlos pitched in.

"So…how was the kiss?" James asked laughing.

"Get out of my room." Isabel threw a pillow at James and Logan.

"But why, it's funny to ask you questions that you don't want to answer." Carlos smirked.

"Alright, all playing aside. What the hell happened yesterday?" Logan asked.

"Nothing really. I just needed someone to talk to so me and Kendall just-we just went in the park and talked about stuff. Mostly about-just about things and then to make me feel better he kissed me. Nothing that interesting." She sat up.

"Nothing that interesting? I believe that is a lie." James loudly said.

"It was just a kiss. I doubt it meant anything to him." She sighed. She knew that Kendall was into the kiss just like she was.

"But it meant something to you?" Logan asked. His face went blank. He stared into her eyes, which meant he wanted to know the truth.

"The kiss was just a kiss. Was it fucking awesome, well yes it was but it was just a kiss."

"You have feelings for Kendall and he has feelings for you. Am I right or am I right?" Carlos said leaning against the wall.

"Ugh, is it so horrible that I have feelings for him? I honestly don't think it is."

"It's not, we just wanted to know if it's true." Logan said.

"What the hell? No, I just wanted to hear you say it so i could laugh my ass off." James laughed.

"And this is why Mr. asshole gets nothing." Isabel smirked.

"Bitch." James threw a pillow at Isabel's face. She gasped.

"Wait so hold up, he said it in his sleep?" Isabel asked

"Clear as day. He said 'I swear I won't tell anyone about the kiss'" Logan shook his head in disbelief.

"But if he didn't say my name how did you know it was me he was talking about?"

"Cuz we know you guys to well." Logan replied smiling.

"Okay well I'm gonna go kick his ass now." Isabel got up from her bed and marched to the boys apartment. She was followed by the rest of them.

She opened the door and went straight to the room where Kendall was sound asleep. She shook her head and sighed. She wanted to wake him up but in a way that would be unforgettable. She smiled widely to herself and paced herself. She inhaled and then jumped on Kendall, with all of her force.

"OW! What the fuck?" Kendall yelped.

"What was that? I'm sorry I can't hear you. Maybe because my ears are filled with 'I swear I won't tell anyone about the kiss'"

"Ugh what the hell? Isabel, Isabel what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh you know,I just casually jumped on you. It's a pretty normal day isn't it?" She sarcastically said.

"But, I didn't tell anyone and can you get off me? My back is gonna explode." He said while wiping his eyes.

"Dude, did you know that you talk in your sleep? You said 'I swear I won't tell anybody about the kiss. Well, Thank you for sharing that information with us." James chuckled

"Shit seriously," He turned to face Isabel. "Ah damn, well the secrets out. Me and Isabel kissed very passionately." He grinned proudly.

"Oh god, seriously." Isabel fell backwards on Kendall's bed.

"So what now? Friends with benefits or you know a couple…" Carlos voiced trailed off.

Isabel sat up. She actually had no idea either. She looked at Kendall who looked just as confused as she was. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He didn't know what to say. But he looked over at Isabel. He grinned and pushed her down on the bed. She laughed but stopped when Kendall placed his lips onto hers.

"How is that for an answer?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I-I think that is a great answer." She smirked.

"OH SHIT! KENDALL AND ISABEL ARE TOGETHER! Yo let's scream that into the hallway." Logan ran out the bedroom.

"Right behind you buddy." Carlos said and he followed him.

"This is gonna be funny." James laughed and chased after Logan and Carlos.

"You're actually serious about us?" Isabel said after the guys left.

"Isabel, I've known you for a long time. I can honestly say that I'm very serious. Why? You're not?"

"You're crazy if you seriously asked me that question." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

**AWW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE (:**

**I'm probably not gonna update for a few days because i got dumb school :/ but I'll try my best**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Kendall and Isabel got together. And within that week, there were a few good things. One good thing was that the Prom was going to happen that Friday. And the other good thing was that the modeling agency got back to Isabel. She had to go on a Go-See on Thursday. And Isabel was super excited.

"Oh My GOD! I'm gonna go on a Go-See!" She yelled in excitement.

"Holy shit. My girlfriend gonna be a model!" Kendall laughed.

"Yo Isabel, when you meet super hot models can you hook me up with one." James grinned.

"Hm, I don't know. It depends if I want to."

"Oh, you better." James ran up to her and picked her up. She laughed and then James dropped her on the couch.

"Stupid James." She said while getting up.

"Woah wait today is Tuesday, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kendall looked at Carlos.

"Uh, Prom is on Friday. Holy shit, I need a date." Carlos said.

"Haha, I already got one." Kendall kissed Isabel on the cheek.

"Aw, young love." Carlos smirked.

On Thursday, Isabel got up around 11:30. The Go-see was at 1:40. She took her time to get ready and when was done she looked absolutely stunning. She had to prove the the agents that she was good for this job. Isabel got her profolio and waited for her mother. Her mother was gonna drive her to the Go-see and because the boys had school they couldn't drive her. So when her mother was ready, they drove down-town to the go-see. Isabel said bye to her mother. The boys were gonna pick her up after the go-see since school was gonna end before it's over. Isabel walked in the building and took the elevator to Floor 5. The elevator opened and Isabel walked down the hallway.

"Hello, dear. Are you Isabel?" A gay guy asked. He looked real sharp.

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Isabel shook the guys' hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too. I'm Donovan. Please, take a seat. " He motioned her to sit.

Isabel sat down on the white chair. She looked around. The place was pretty much one big room. It was mostly white and very elegant. There was a small runway on the side and on the corner was a huge rack of clothes. There were a few pictures of models on the wall and flowers hanging.

"So, would you mind if I take a look at your profolio?" Donovan asked smiling politely.

"Oh here you go," Isabel handed the profolio to him. "You have a lovely studio here."

"Why, Thank you. Hm, Isabel you have a beautiful figure and it seems like the camera likes you. I just would like to see you in gowns. These pictures here only show you in skirts and pants. Chassidy, get Isabel the few gowns from the rack. I would like to see how she looks in them."

A tall girl appeared from the hallway. She looked white and she had black short hair. She was wearing an orange blouse with white pants. She was about 5'10 and she had the best smile Isabel had ever seen.

"Yes Donovan. Please, come with me. I'll get you a few gowns to try on and then we'll have to go on the runway." The girl smiled.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you." Isabel got up.

"You too. You must be Isabel." Chassidy shook Isabel's hand and walked over the the rack and picked out a few gowns.

"Yes I am. So where do I go and try on the dresses?" Isabel looked at Donovan but then back at Chassidy.

"Oh honey, right behind you is the dressing room." Donovan said pointing to the door behind Isabel.

"Oh okay." Isabel blushed. She felt pretty embarrassed that she didn't know where the dressing room was. Isabel opened the door and inside was a big room. There was a mirror on both sides of the room. There was a big shelf where jewelry was placed. On the corner was a see-through closet, but nothing was in it. Near the mirror was a desk with a chair. Isabel smiled. She knew that if the agents booked her, that this would become her dressing room. This would be her place. The runway would be hers to practice on. And Donovan would be her agent. There was a knock on the door and in came Chassidy with 5 different gowns.

"Here, Isabel try on these gowns. Try them on one at a time so we can elaborate you. But I know you'll probably look stunning." She smiled.

"Thank you Chassidy." Isabel ran a hand through her hair. Chassidy closed the door and Isabel tried the gowns on.

Isabel walked down the runway one by one. Her walk was "flawless" which is what Donovan said. Isabel was sure Donovan like her and she really wanted this modeling job. The gowns looked beautiful on Isabel. When the go-see was over Isabel thanked Donovan and Chassidy.

"It was nice meeting you, Isabel. I will surely get back to you." Donovan smiled and hugged Isabel.

"Oh Thank you so much. It was nice meeting you too." Isabel smiled and waved as she walked out.

Isabel took the elevator down and waited outside for the boys. She looked at the phone. 2:10. She was tempted to call them but she decided to wait just a few more minutes. Isabel leaned against the wall of the building and waited. She looked down the street and spotted a limo.

_Oh shit, they seriously got a limo _

Isabel smiled to herself and then the limo stopped right in front of her. The door opened and Kendall came out. He smiled at Isabel and kissed her.

"Come on miss model." Kendall said grabbing her hand.

"Kendall, I'm not a model yet. They still have to get back to me."

"Well I know you did an awesome job. You're too awesome not to get the job." Kendall said while closing the limo door.

"How did it go?" Logan asked.

"It went fairly well. I think I did good. Donovan, the agent, thought my walk was flawless." Isabel grinned.

"Donovan? That's a funny name." James snickered.

"Shush James. He's actually gay." Isabel said.

"Really? He's gay?" Logan asked.

"Yup. And then his assistant Chassidy was so nice. She helped me out and she gave me some advice. They were both nice and lovely. You know, if they do like me and I get the job Donovan would be my boss but I'm not sure if Chassidy would be my assistant. I doubt it though."

"Well then you'll probably have another assistant." Carlos said while drinking soda.

"Haha well that would be awesome. Anyway how was school?" Isabel asked.

"Good. Mr. Holler was talking about the prom. It's gonna be at the school. All the girls were super excited. But it was a pretty normal day." Kendall said.

"I think I'm gonna ask Shontelle to Prom. I can tell she likes me. But I mean, who wouldn't." James grinned.

"Oh James. You really are conceited." Carlos crossed his arms.

"Nah I'm not conceited. I'm just James." He grinned.

"That's true." Isabel said resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

That night, Kendall and Isabel were in the boys' living room. It was almost 10 and Isabel was gonna go home and sleep. But Kendall begged her to stay for just a few more minutes. He wanted her presence in the room and he wanted to keep on kissing her lips. She smiled at him and she kissed him. But the kiss turned into a passionate one. Isabel opened her mouth and Kendall took that as an opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. Isabel moaned in his mouth. Kendall tangled his hands in her hair. Isabel laid on top of him. She turned her head to the side and placed her hand on his torso. Isabel let go of Kendall's lips and smiled at him.

"I should go though." She said while getting up from Kendall.

"Ah okay." Kendall sighed.

"Aw you're such a child." Isabel slightly laughed.

"Very funny." Kendall poked her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Isabel kissed Kendall and walked out the door and into her home, just two doors down.

Isabel went into her bedroom and saw Mandy sleeping. Isabel went on her own bed and rested her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of prom. With Kendall.

_Life is finally working out_

**Aw..Review please :) and btw Im gonna start a new story. It's gonna be a Teen wolf story ;D but im still gonna work on this one too**


	10. Chapter 10

The excitement was in her eyes. On her face. In her laughter. If you saw Isabel at that very moment you would know she was excited. She had just got an email from Donovan.

Dear Isabel,

My darling you are absolutely stunning. I am here to give to fantastic news. I have chosen you to be a model. My model, actually. You are officially in the modeling agency. Please contact me soon so we can have you come back to the studio. Now I must let you know, being a model is a full-time job and you would really need your full attention on this job. But not to worry my dear because I know you can do this. Please contact me soon.

-Donovan

Isabel got the email right before she headed for school. She was about to head out the door but she thought that she should check in email, just in case. And when she read it, she could not stop laughing and smiling. Mandy was watching her and started to laugh at her but when she read the email she was excited too. Her sister was officially a model.

"Oh my god. This is real?" Mandy asked pointing to the computer screen.

"Yes. Yes, it's real! Oh my god Mandy, I'm a freaking model. A model in L.A. Now tell me not but does this feel like a fucking dream?"

"I'm still processing that you're a model." Mandy smiled widely at Isabel.

They both laughed and on the way to school they couldn't stop talking about the whole thing. The boys went to school early for something, so Isabel and Mandy took a cab. When Isabel walked into the school she knew she was late. But only 10 minutes. She hurried up the stairs happily. She opened the door to her class and smiled at all the faces that looked up at her.

"Uh, I'm a model! I got the email." She said directly looking at Kendall. He gasped and stood up. He went up to her and hugged her.

"You freaking serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, i got the email today. I'm a model." She said laughing.

The rest of the class cheered. Shontelle ran up to Isabel and hugged her. Carlos, Logan and James hugged her too.

"Okay. Okay now everybody just sit down. Now." Mr. Holler said impatiently.

Modeling was all Isabel thought of until lunchtime when Carlos brought up prom.

"Damn Prom is tonight." Carlos whimpered.

"Oh shit. It is! I forgot." Isabel gasped.

"You forgot? But you're a girl, how can you forget?" Logan looked at her.

"Well this whole modeling thing has been on my mind. But damn I don't have a dress and shoes. What the hell am I gonna do?" Isabel hugged Kendall's neck sniffling.

"It's okay. There there." Kendall patted her head.

"Uh, just ask Donovan for a dress and shoes and then do your hair and blah blah." James said eating an apple.

Isabel looked up and stared at James. She smiled gracefully.

"That's it. Duh, I can just do that. James, your so smart." Isabel said while getting up from the lunch table.

"James Smart? Woah, Isabel don't get too carried away." Logan snickered.

"Shut the fuck up, I am smart." James punched Logan in the arm.

"Pssh, really James. Your gonna punch me in the arm." Logan shook his head.

"Okay while you two have your little boy fight, I'm gonna call Donovan and find out when I have to go back to the studio. Bye loves." Isabel kissed Kendall on the cheek and walked away.

She walked into the girls bathroom and dialed Donovan's number. She went in one of the stalls and waited for Donovan to pick up.

"Hello, Mr. Donovan here. Who is speaking?"

"Uh Donovan it's Isabel."

"Oh! Isabel my darling. How are you?"

"Great, just great. I got the email this morning and I just want to thank you so much. This has been a dream come true." Isabel leaned against the stall wall and looked down at her stomach.

"Oh you are ever so welcome. My darling you really are stunning. I had to book you. You have that elegance yet casual look. And those gowns definitely looked good on you. Now, Isabel is it possible for you to come in today?"

"Uh Yes. I actually need to ask you something. Tonight at 8 is my school prom. Now, because I have been thinking about all this modeling stuff I totally forgot to buy a dress and shoes and all that. Is it possible if you can lend me a prom dress and some shoes. I really need some Donovan. I hope I'm not asking for much."

"A prom dress? Hm, Well I'm sure we have a few. Yes my darling I can let you borrow a dress and shoes. But in my experience, _never_ forget prom day. You're very lucky I'm here to save the day."

"Oh thank you so much Donovan and yes I know now never to forget prom day. School ends in 45 minutes. Can I come right after to get the prom dress and shoes."

"Yes yes. Sounds great. I will see you soon Isabel."

"Okay bye bye."

Isabel hung up and jumped up and down happily. She put her phone back into her pocket and headed out of the bathroom. She saw Shontelle in the hallway with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey miss Model." Shontelle hugged Isabel.

"Hey, what's up with that huge grin of yours." Isabel winked.

"Oh gosh. You're never gonna believe what happened. I was walking down the stairs and James stopped me. He asked me if I would wanna go to Prom with him. He said he's been dying to ask me." Shontelle laughed.

"Oh really? What did you say." Isabel asked.

"Yes of course. Who wouldn't wanna to prom with James Diamond." Shontelle flipped her hair.

"Well, Im so happy for you," Isabel hugged Shontelle. "Make sure to wear something real sexy. James is a sucker for sexy shit." Isabel said.

"Oh definitely. And make sure you wear something sexy too. Kendall would die to see you it." She winked.

"I plan on it. See you there." Isabel hugged Shontelle and hurried to her last class.

When the last bell rang, Isabel hurried out of school. She called a cab so that she could get to Donovan's studio. She texted Kendall that she would see him at later at 7:45. He was gonna pick her up and from there they would go to Prom. Isabel arrived at the studio. While in the elevator, she put her hair in a ponytail and applied lipgloss. The elevator dinged and Isabel walked in the studio. There, sitting on a chair was Donovan. He was talking with two businessmen.

"Oh! Isabel, my darling," Donovan got up from the chair and walked to her. "Great to see you again." He hugged her.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm here."

Donovan turned back at the men. "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you. I'll talk to you later. My client, as you can see, is here. We'll continue this conversation next week."

"Yes we will. Bye Donovan." Said one of the guys and they both walked out.

"Hey Isabel." Chassidy said. She came from Isabel's dressing room.

"Chassidy, good to see you." Isabel smiled.

"Okay, well I sent Chassidy downstairs to get you the prom dresses. Uh, Chassidy how many dresses did you get." Donovan asked.

"Well there were about 12 prom dresses so I just picked 7 amazing ones." Chassidy said looking at Isabel.

"Oh that's great. I should really try them on now. I need plenty of time to pick the dress and shoes then get ready." Isabel said walking towards the dressing room.

"Oh Isabel, is it okay if I do your hair and everything. Like, we do everything here and then I can drive you back to your place so you can have Kendall pick you up."

"Wow yeah that would be great. But wait- how do you know I'm going out with Kendall. You know Big Time Rush?" Isabel asked.

"Of course, and it was all over the teen magazines. My daughter had one of the magazines and it said that Kendall was going out with a new girl. And it showed a picture of you, Kendall and the rest of the Big Time Rush guys. You and Kendall were holding hands, I believe. " Chassidy said.

"No way. I didn't know paparazzi was taking pictures of us." Isabel looked shocked.

"Oh honey, this is L.A. Paparazzi are everywhere. They just like to hide or some of them like to be lazy. But yes they're around."

"Wow, well glad that I know now." Isabel said. She walked into her dressing room and gasped. Placed on her dressing room table were 5 prom dresses and on the chair were 2. Isabel smiled widely. But she knew that there was no time for looking, she had to try them on. So Isabel showed Donovan and Chassidy each prom dress she tried on. And they all agreed that the strapless purple dress with the flowers was the one. It was perfect. When they were done with that, Chassidy got the curling iron and started to curl Isabel's hair. They talked about Chassidy's family. She had 1 daughter and 1 son. Her daughter was 12 and her son was 16. Chassidy isn't married but she is engaged. Her ex-husband had died in a plane crash 7 years ago and now Chassidy is finally happy. After about 3 1/2 hours of all the prom stressing, they were finally done. Isabel was in the prom dress and she had black multi strap heels to go along with it. Her hair was in a curly up-do. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh my god. You look so beautiful." Chassidy smiled.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Donovan said.

Then Chassidy drove Isabel to the Palmwoods. Isabel said thank you and goodbye to Chassidy and headed upstairs praying that none of the guys, especially Kendall wouldn't see her. She got to her door and opened it.

"Oh my god! Isabel, your so pretty." Mandy exclaimed.

"Aw thank you sis." Isabel hugged her. Then their mother came in and hugged Isabel.

"My daughter is so beautiful no words can describe her." Their mother said.

"I love you mom." Isabel said.

There was a knock at the door. Isabel opened it and there was Kendall in a suit. His eyes instantly grew wide when he saw Isabel.

"Uh, woah. Why so beautiful?" He smiled.

"It's all for you." She kissed him on the lips.

When they were done taking pictures, Kendall, Isabel, James, Shontelle, Logan, Camille, Carlos and Stephanie were in the limo. They were all laughing and talking about how this day was gonna be unforgettable. They arrived at the school. Kendall and Isabel walked in holding hands.

"You really do to beautiful." He said while handing her a corsage.

"Aw thank you." She put the corsage on her wrist. "You look really cute."

"Aw why thank you. Can I get a kiss."

"Anything for my babe." Isabel leaned in but was cut off.

"Uh, Kendall." Said a girl voice.

Isabel and Kendall looked back at the girl and Kendall's face grew red and his eyes were wide.

"Jo?" He said

**Wow didn't see that coming, did you? Please review, It honestly makes me happy and sorry for not updating for a while. Been caught up in school. Review please :) 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall looked into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend, who was dressed in a blue prom dress. She looked at Kendall but looked at Isabel. Jo was just as shocked.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked while letting go of Isabel's hand.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt this…but I would like to talk to you Kendall." Jo looked at Kendall sweetly.

"So this is Jo," Isabel cleared her throat. "Good to meet you. I'm Isabel."

"Pretty dress Isabel." Jo said.

"Uh, Listen Jo I don't really know if we should talk."

"Kendall, is it possible if we can just talk. I really would like to."

"Go talk to her Kendall." Isabel whispered in his ear.

Kendall took a breath and nodded. He kissed Isabel's cheek before walking away with Jo. They walked to the far end of the central dance floor. Isabel stood still and sighed. She was shocked to see Jo there, especially on Prom night.

"What the fuck," James exclaimed. "Why is Jo here?" He focused on Kendall and Jo.

"I- I have no idea. Dude, she came out of nowhere. Didn't you guys say she was in New Zealand?"

"Yeah yeah. She was there. Why would she come back especially on Prom night." James shook his head.

"Because she wants him back." Isabel whispered.

"Listen, fuck it. Okay, Kendall really cares for you. For now just think nothing of it. Let's dance." James suggested.

"Okay." She nodded.

James and Isabel made their way on the dance floor. Logan and Camille went up to them to ask why Jo was back. They explained that they had no idea. Every so often Isabel would look back at them. They were still in the corner talking. Isabel wished she knew what they were talking about. Jo leaned against the wall and Kendall was standing straight. People noticed that Jo was back. People were whispering and wondering what was happening.

"She shouldn't just cut in like that." Carlos said to Isabel as they drank punch.

"I agree. But whatever they're talking about is something important because why would she fly all the way here to talk to him about something stupid." Isabel said looking at Carlos.

He shrugged his shoulders and drank some more punch. He told her not to worry and Isabel nodded. But on the back of her mind, she was worried. Kendall was her boyfriend and she had a feeling Jo was trying to take him away. Kendall and Jo talked for what seemed like hours. But Jo suggested that they dance.

"Jo, you know I'm with Isabel now. Please don't ruin my relationship with her. i care for her." Kendall said.

"I'm not trying to ruin it. Listen, you know why I came back. I had to see you again and as much as it hurts to see you with another girl I want you to be happy. But just give me one dance and you can enjoy the rest of prom with your girlfriend."

"Pssh, Prom is gonna end soon anyway. I spent my whole time here talking with you when I could of been spending it with Isabel."

"Just one song, Kendall. I promise." She gave a weak smile.

"Fine. Only one dance but this dance doesn't mean anything. I like you as a friend Jo, nothing more."

"I get it." Jo said while grabbing Kendall's hand and heading towards the dance floor.

Isabel has spent the whole time with James and Shontelle. She was with Carlos for a few but she didn't want to ruin his time with Stephanie. The reason why she spent time with James and Shontelle was because they didn't mind her being with them. And she actually had fun for a few minutes but she really wanted to dance with Kendall. She tried looking for him but she couldn't find him or Jo. She walked over to a table and sat down. She felt her eyes get watery.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. _

She looked down at her feet. She really wished that Kendall would pop up and take her hand. But overtime she glanced up, Kendall was nowhere to be found. She told herself that if she doesn't see him in the next few minutes that she would go look for him.

"Want any company?" Logan asked holding two cups of punch.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind company from someone who cares about me."

"Oh come on," Logan sat down next to her and handed her a cup of punch. "Kendall cares for you a lot. His feelings won't change just because Jo visits."

"That bitch-well whatever ruined Prom for me."

"Well, I agree that she shouldn't come here on Prom but I'm sure she has her reasons." Logan said.

"Yeah. Ugh, Prom was suppose to be fun."

"Please don't be sad. I don't want to see you sad." Logan put his head on Isabel's shoulder.

"I know. I'm not gonna let her ruin this." She sighed.

Isabel stared at the dance floor. She found Kendall. He was dancing- with Jo. He didn't look like he was having fun but he still had a smile on. But it was fake. Just then two guys walked by Isabel and Logan. They were whispering but Isabel caught what they were saying.

"I know that I'm voting Jo and Kendall for Prom Queen and King. I'm glad they're back together."

"Ha yeah I'ma vote for them too."

Isabel's eyes grew wide. Logan shot his head up. He heard what the guys said and he couldn't believe it.

"Oh god. Logan please tell me that didn't happen."

"Shit, don't worry. I'm gonna fix this. Just- just stay here." Logan got up and walked over to Camille.

Isabel looked over at Kendall. Because a lot of people were on the dance floor, she only caught the side of him. She sighed and got up slowly. She started to walk over but stopped when the microphone went off.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time to announce Prom King and Queen. We have to votes." A big man said loudly.

The crowd got quiet. Kendall looked around trying to look for Isabel but he couldn't see her. He looked at Jo who was facing the front, avoiding eye contact. Isabel stood still.

"And your Prom King and Queen is… Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor !" The man exclaimed.

There was scattered applause. People who didn't clap were in shock. Isabel felt the tears forming. She bolted out of there as fast as she could. She bumped into someone but didn't even bother to say sorry. By that time tears were flowing down her cheek. She opened the door and instantly felt the coolness from the air. The door closed behind her. She looked around her. No one was in sight. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky. It was a cloudy night and in the back of her head she had a feeling it was gonna start to rain. But rain was the least of her worries. She has just been humiliated. Her boyfriend won Prom King and his ex-girlfriend was Prom Queen. The feeling was overwhelming for Isabel.

_Stop crying. Fuck the tears._

Isabel didn't wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks. She took her heels off and held them in her hands. She started walking along the cold grass. Handling too many thoughts. She cried with every step she took. Her prom has been ruined. And at that moment, rain started to fall gently.

_Crying in the rain. So clichė. Why is this day getting worse ?_

Isabel's eyeliner was smeared on her face. She looked like a mess. Not to mention that the rain was gonna mess up her hair. She looked up at the sky and let the rain fall on her face. Back in the building was a bit more awkward. Kendall and Jo had the spotlight on them. Kendall looked over at James, Carlos and Logan. They looked back at him with shocked eyes.

"Dude, where's Isabel?" James asked looking around.

"She's sitting in the chai-," Logan's eyes focused on the empty chair that Isabel was once sitting in. "Shit, she must've stormed out."

"Fuck, should we go and find her?" Carlos said with big eyes.

"No, Kendall is the one who has to do that." Logan sighed heavily.

Jo gave a weak smile at Kendall and started walking towards the stage, where the big man held two crowns. Kendall shook his head slightly. He began to shake his head more violently. Kendall walked over to Jo.

"You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" Kendall said angrily.

"No, Kendall I had no idea about this. People must've thought we were back together."

"But we are not back together," Kendall faced the people on the dance floor. " We are not back together!" He yelled.

The crowd surely looked surprised. Kendall looked back at Jo and scoffed. He pushed past her trying to look for Isabel. He saw James, Carlos and Logan and walked to them fast.

"Where's Isabel? I have to clear this whole thing up."

"She probably ran out when they announced the Prom King…" James' voiced trailed off.

"Fuck." Kendall whispered and stormed out. He ran through the big hallway and opened the front door. The coolness of the air greeted him as he closed the door behind him. As so did the rain.

"Isabel!" He yelled. She was nowhere to be found.

Kendall sighed heavily. He bit his lower lip. He soon began to panic. What if something happened to her? He thought. Kendall began to walk fast along the grass.

"Isabel!" He yelled again.

At the end of the parking lot, was Isabel. She had controlled the tears now. Her toes were tangled in the grass and she was facing all the cars, but especially the limo that they had all been riding in. Isabel was leaning against the wishing well. Her shoes were on the grass beside her. She hasn't been this subdued since the abortion. She held her stomach in a tight grip and closed her eyes. The rain felt hard on her face because it was now raining hard. But she didn't care.

"Isabel!" Kendall's voice yelled.

Isabel opened her eyes. She saw Kendall at the side of the parking lot. She wiped away the rest of the tears but kept holding her stomach. She watched as Kendall looked all around to find her. He looked in a couple of cars but obviously she wasn't in them. He sighed and looked over at the far end of the parking lot. He spotted Isabel, who was looking straight at him. He ran over to her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Isabel coldly said.

Kendall stopped in his track. He was only a few feet away from her. He studied her face.

"Please, Isabel. Don't do this. What happened inside was a joke. A cruel one. And the reason why Jo came back was because she wanted to see me one last time. She admitted that she still has a few feelings but when she saw you with me she decided not to ruin our relationship. She said that there was a magazine where showed you and me and her plan was so get me back but seeing us together in person changed her mind."

"She's trying to take you away from me, okay. No matter what she says she still wants you. I know you didn't do anything with her but I'm mad because you spent all night with her, which made people talk. And then those people voted for you two thinking you were together. How does that make me feel. Makes me feel like shit. Like I'm invisible. Like no one gives a fuck about me." A few tears escaped Isabel's eyes.

"Baby, I do care for you. I fucking care for you more than I cared for any other girl. You're not like the other girls. You're a strong girl. I've known you since I was 4. I care for you more than you can imagine. I fucking love you." Kendall came closer to Isabel. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Isabel whispered looking into his eyes.

Kendall took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. The kiss was sweet but Isabel stuck her tongue in his mouth. Kendall followed her lead. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. She tangled her hands into his hair. Kendall let out a small moan into her mouth which made Isabel do that faster. Isabel leaned into Kendall.

"I fucking love you too." She said between their kiss.

The make out lasted for about 5 minutes. Kendall looked into her eyes and they both made their way into the limo. Kendall was on top of Isabel and the make out resumed. Isabel felt Kendall's hands moving on her hips. He kissed her neck slowly. He made his way down to her chest. His hands moved up but Isabel flipped on top of Kendall. She started to un-zip her dress, revealing her black lacy bra and matching panties. She leaned in and kissed him. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt and soon after it was completely off. Her hands roamed around his torso sending chills amongst his spine. His hands landed on her bra hook and within a second it was un-hooked. Isabel took it completely off and revealed her breasts to Kendall, who's eyes were glued on them. She smirked at him. His hands reached up and and began to grope them.

"You're hands are cold." She whispered.

Kendall smiled and Isabel leaned in to kiss him. She started to play with his belt and it soon came off along with his pants. She felt his erection under her. Kendall then pushed Isabel down. He was now on top of her still his hands on her boobs.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her in a gentle voice. Isabel wasn't too sure. The memories of what happened in New York filled her head. She knew that Kendall was nothing like Joshua but something told her not to do this. But having Kendall here felt good. Being with him felt like a fantasy.

"I think so." The words escaped her mouth. Her eyes focused on Kendall's face.

"Think so? Isabel, if you don't want to then we-"

"No no. I want to. I want _you._"

"Are-are you a virgin." He asked sheepishly

Isabel looked into his eyes. She didn't know what to say. How was she suppose to tell him the truth? But how can she lie to him? She loved him and lying would be bad. But telling him the truth would complicate everything.

"Yes." She whispered. His lips curled into a smile.

"Me too." He said.

Kendall continued to kiss her. His hand went under the limo seat and pulled out a condom. He played with it in his hand while the other hand was on her waist. Kendall lowered his hand and kissed her left boob. Isabel let out a small moan. He then sat up and focused on her panties. He could tell that her panties were already wet. He looked into her eyes looking for permission. She nodded her head. He placed the condom on her stomach and with both of his hands he took her panties off. Isabel had her eyes closed.

_Please don't let me regret this. _

Kendall took his underwear off and placed the condom on. He leaned in and kissed Isabel. As he entered her he held her soft hand. Their fingers interlocked with each others.

"Mhhhmm Kendall." Isabel moaned. The feeling she felt was something she didn't feel with Joshua. And it was Love.

Kendall kissed her neck. Isabel moaned with every thrust.

"AAh Kendall. Mmhm. Kendall. Oh oh"

"Uh uh uh." Kendall groaned.

One of his hand lowered and he began to rub her. It made her moan even louder. If anyone was near the limo, they would definitely hear her. Kendall started to go faster and he started to rub faster too.

"Fuck. AAh, AAh AAh. Please oh oh oh. Oh my god."

"Uh uh Mhm." Kendall kissed her neck. His pace kept getting faster and their moans kept getting frequent and louder.

"Oh my god. Uh AAh. I think- AAh. Oh my go-" Isabel was interrupted by the sound of wetness and she realized that she had just cummed.

She let out a final moan and Kendall did the same. He pulled himself out but continued to rub her. He started to kiss her boobs.

"Kendall." She whispered.

"Isabel." He whispered back.

He stopped rubbing her and brought his hands to her waist. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They were both panting and they were both sweaty. They continued kissing. Kendall loved the way her boobs touched his chest. The whole thing was better than he had imagined.

"Wow, we just had sex." Kendall laughed.

"And it was _good_**." **Isabel whispered.

"So this is how it feels not being a virgin. Oh, I could get use to this." Kendall said into her neck.

She half-laughed. She didn't regret the sex but she did regret lying to him. She did love him.

"We cannot tell anyone this. Especially the guys. So no talking in your sleep." Isabel said looking at Kendall's luscious hair.

"Yeah I guess. But they're gonna find out somehow." He shrugged.

"They always do." She chuckled.

Kendall nodded and kissed her neck and then her lips. They held each other's hands.

"I do love you" She said between kisses.

"I love you too" He said.

They kept kissing, both of them loving every moment of it.

**Wow, intense. Review please. I really love when people review my story. It makes me smile :) **


	12. MUST READ !

Alright, so I know I haven't updated in so so long. I've probably upset some of you who were reading my story but I'm sorry to say I'm not going to finish both of my stories (Four letter lie and Old friends become inseperable ) I just don't have the energy/ interest anymore. I'm sorry. If you want to stay in contact and you have tumblr add me. Just go on my profile. you'll find it there

:)


End file.
